


Ready To Face The World

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Follows the story "Healing Has To Begin Somewhere", after the events of "William," Dana and Monica realize what they mean to each other.





	Ready To Face The World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Ready To Face The World

### Ready To Face The World

#### by Tiffany

Date: Tuesday, May 21, 2002 8:58 PM 

Title: Ready To Face The World (1/1)  
Author: Tiffany  
Email:  
Archive: Sure, but let me know where it's going. I'll post to Gossamer myself.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: "William"  
Content: SRR (Scully/Reyes Romance)  
Summary: Follows the story "Healing Has To Begin Somewhere"; after the events of "William," Dana and Monica realize what they mean to each other.  
Disclaimer: Dana Scully, Monica Reyes, William Scully, and any other X-Files characters mentioned are property of Chris Carter, 10-13 productions, and Fox.  
Author's Note: This is the fourth story in a series of Post- "William" stories. You probably will want to read the other parts first (they're not long) or the beginning of this story won't make sense. Other Stories are, in the following order: "I'll Be Here", "It's My Pain Too" and "Healing Has To Begin Somewhere"   
  


* * *

"Ready To Face The World" (1/1) 

_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_

"Aw...shit! Sorry Dana." Monica slammed the off-button on her alarm and rolled back over. Turning her head, she saw Dana watching her. "I uh, usually get up early and go jogging on Saturdays...I meant to turn off the alarm last night so we could sleep in, but I completely forgot." 

Dana cleared her throat, sitting up in the bed. "Well, I'm awake, you're awake, so why don't we go jogging?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Monica..." 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were disabled or anything. I just know that if I were you I would want to stay in bed all day and do nothing." 

Dana looked down and played with the edge of her pajama top. "Well...If I were alone that's what I would probably be doing. But I'm here with you and I don't want to hide all day." Monica smiled softly. "Yes...I gave my son up for adoption, but that doesn't mean my life is over. If I allow this to cripple me then _they_ will have won." 

"Dana, just promise me one thing." 

"Yeah?" 

"Promise me that if you do feel upset, if you need to cry, if you need to talk, that you won't just hide it. It's okay to let it out, to be human." 

Dana smiled back at Monica. "Only if I can come to you." 

"Of course you can. Anytime, and mean that, ANYTIME you need a friend, call or drop by...I'll always be here for you." 

For a moment, time froze and their eyes locked. Monica felt her heart race as it melted at the thought of Dana wanting to come to her for help. And Dana...Dana wasn't sure what she felt, but she knew she liked this, spending time with Monica. 

Then their gaze broke and Monica got out of bed. "So Dana, still want to go jogging?" 

'That grin of hers...it lights up her whole face!' Dana sighed. "Yup, but can I borrow some sweats or something? I uh...I didn't bring any jogging clothes." 

Monica opened a few drawers pulling out random articles of clothing. She tossed some biking shorts and a t-shirt to Dana. "These will probably be more comfortable to jog in than sweats." Then, she thought to herself, 'Plus, I get to see more of your body...'   
  


* * *

Once the women got outside to jog, they both felt invigorated by the cool air. No words were shared between them; they just ran. 

'Hmm...Dana certainly hasn't had any problem losing her pregnancy weight. She looks...great.' Monic ran slightly behind Dana and couldn't help but run her eyes over her small figure. 'Dana is small, but strong and well-muscled. And very beautiful.' 

Dana could feel Monica starting at her. She blushed, glad that Monica couldn't see her face. 'Why would Monica stare at me? It's not like I'm a super-model...and I still have about five pounds of pregnancy weight I need to lose.' Then, Dana's thoughts turned to Monica's figure. 'Now Monica...she's got long legs, she's thin, strong, and definitely good looking...but why am I dwelling on this?'   
  


* * *

After about an hour the women returned to the house, Dana breathing heavily. "Geez, I need to do this more often. I am so out of shape!" 

Monic flopped down next to Dana on the couch. "Ha! You, out of shape? I find that hard to believe. You're what, five-foot-three, maybe 115 pounds?" 

"I wish...125. I'm still hanging on to some weight from when I was pregnant." 

"Honestly Dana...you're beautiful. You could gain five or ten pounds and no one would be able to notice." 

"You're one to talk, Monica..." 

"Please..." Monica lifted her shirt up slightly. "See this," she patted her stomach. "I've got some extra weight myself. But I have no excuse." 

Dana just laughed. "We're pathetic, you now that?" She stood up. "Do you mind if I take a shower? I smell bad." 

"You know where it is." After went into the bathroom, Monica sighed. 'What are you doing? Dana does not have _those_ kind of feelings for you. She's straight, straight as an arrow. You need to button up your libido and just be her friend.'   
  


* * *

Dana stood underneath the hot water, enjoying the warmth on her sore muscles. After a few minutes, she looked around. Herbal Essence shampoo, natural vegetable-based soap...yup, this was Monica alright. 'God, I wish I didn't have to go home. I love spending time with her; She's wonderful...I've never really had many good female friends, and she makes me forget all my problems when I'm around her.' 

Not wanting to use up all the hot water, Dana got out and threw on jeans and a tank-top she'd brought. Walking out into the living room she found Monica asleep on the couch. "She is so peaceful and child-like.' Dana touched Monica's shoulder. 

"Hey sleepyhead...I'm out of the shower now." 

Monica sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Sorry Dana, guess the jog wore me out. Uh...I'll go shower now." 

She make her way into the bathroom and almost became dizzy. 'Whoa...' Closing her eyes, she grinned. 'My bathroom smells like Dana...Mmm...Heaven.' In the shower, Monica found her mind wandering. She could imagine what Dana looked like naked, water running down her chest, over her perfect breasts. 'Stop this Monica!' she yelled at herself. 'You are only making yourself horny, so stop it!' She finished up as quickly as possible.   
  


* * *

After Lunchtime... 

"So Dana, We've gone jogging, played scrabble, sat around, what next?" 'Please don't say you have to go home...' 

"Umm...we could watch a movie." 

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you pick one out. Would you like some popcorn?" 

"Sure." 

"Butter?" 

"Not really..." 

"Wow, someone else who doesn't like buttered popcorn. It's fate!" 

"Mulder told me once it was unnatural." 

Monica just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Coming out a few minutes later, she found Contact in the VCR. 

"Is Contact okay Monica?" 

"It's my favorite movie." 'Jodie Foster is so hot in it...' She set the popcorn down and sat next to Dana. Their shoulders were almost touching and Monica couldn't help but feel like it was a date. 

"So..." It was awkward for the first time all day. "Have you ever seen this, Dana?" 

"Um, yeah, but it's been awhile."Monica decided to shut up and watch the movie.   
  


* * *

Dana sat back, watching the movie. 'This is great. Why don't I do this more often?' Glancing at Monica, she smiled. 'Hopefully I will do this more often...' Then she asked herself 'Why do you like hanging out here, like this?' 

'Because I enjoy Monica's company' 

'But you've had friends before and you've never spent whole days with them like this.' 

'Well, Monica is different.' 

'How?' 

'She just is, she knows what I've been going through...' 

'Sure...' 

At that point Dana told herself to just be quiet and watch the movie. 

Dana tried really hard to stay awake, but Contact really is a long movie. About an hour and a half in, she felt her eyelids droop. Scooting over, she rested her head on Monica's shoulder. 'I'll just shut my eyes for a minute...' 

Monica could see Dana getting tired. Then Dana put her head on her shoulder. She shifted to make Dana more comfortable, then found herself growing sleepy. 'Oh boy...'   
  


* * *

Monica woke up to the blare of an irritating car commercial. She was slightly confused. 'What am I doing?' Then she realized she was lying next to a sleeping Dana Scully. 'We must've slid down like this in our sleep.' She closed her eyes again and shifted. Dana's arm squeezed tighter, her hand laying across Monica's stomach. 'Oh lord...if I could just stay like this forever.' Her breathing slowed and, once again, the women slept in each other's arms.   
  


* * *

6:00 PM 

Dana groaned. She's slept too long and had that sleepy haze in her brain. Furthermore, she had to pee, badly. Her movement caused the person next to her to wake up. "Hey Dana." 

"Hey...'scuse me. I'll be right back." She untangled herself and bolted for the bathroom. 

Monica sat up and turned off the t.v. 'That was wonderful, but it's time to get back to reality. I'm sure Dana needs to go back home soon.' 

Dana came back into the living room and nervously pulled at her shirt. "Sorry...when nature calls..." 

Monica looked up. "It's getting late, did you need to go home?" 

Dana sighed. "I should...I have to face it sometime." 

"If you need to stay another night...or need me to come with you..." 

"No, thank you very much for the offer, but this is something I'm going to have to do. I can't just fall apart whenever I'm reminded of William." Movica nodded in understanding. 

"Shall I take you home then?" She was a little disappointed. 

"Yeah, I think I should go. Let me just get my stuff."   
  


* * *

The ride back to Dana's apartment was quiet, both women absorbed in their own thoughts. When they pulled up and Dana grabbed her stuff, a thought passed through her mind. 'No! You can't do that...' 

'Why not?' 

'Because.' 

'Because why?' 

Then, the butterflies left her stomach and she set her bag on the ground. Leaning into the car, she lifted her hand to Monica's cheek. Then, without allowing herself anymore hesitation, she pulled Monica toward her and leaned forward. She touched her lips to Monica's, allowing the sweet contact to last for only a moment. Pulling away, hoping that she handn't ruined their friendship, Dana stood up. "Thank You Monica, for everything." Then she turned around and walked inside, leaving a blushing, stunned, and confused Monica Reyes to drive herself home.   
  


* * *

Oh God, Dana Scully just kissed me. Kiss...Me...What do I do? Well, she went in, and she seems to want her space, so I'll go home. 

My lips are still tingling. How could a simple touch have so much power to it? I know why...because it was Dana's touch. 

What now? Was that just a "thanks" kiss, or does she want to further explore our relationship? Oh Lord...relationship...a relationship with Dana Scully. 

What do I do?   
  


* * *

Monica drove herself home without even noticing, her thoughts stuck on Dana's kiss.   
  


* * *

Dana shut her apartment door, her heart racing. "I am so stupid! Why did I do that?" Her rambling continued in her mind... 

'I am straight, so is she...probably. Just because we are good friends doesn't mean anything...God! I must seem so desperate to her. She's been the best friend I could ask for during these past few days, and I have to go and kiss her! 

But it felt so good...I swear a shock passed between us. And her lips were so soft...she is so beautiful.'   
  


* * *

That night two women slept restlessly, dreaming about each other.   
  


* * *

Sunday Morning... 

The sun broke through the bedroom window blinding Dana. She groaned and sat up. Then the night before came back to her and she smiled. "I don't know if that was the smartest or the stupidist thing I've ever done...but I need to find out." Around Eleven, she got up the nerve to call Monica. 

"Hello?' 

"Uh, Hi, it's me." 

Monica grinned at the phone. "Good morning Dana." 

"I, um, was wondering if we could get together, maybe do something today." Dana closed her eyes. 'God, I sound stupid!' 

"Can I come over now Dana?" 

"Sure." 

"Great, I'll be over in a few." 

They hung up and both began to panic. 

Monica was tossing on clothes, wondering if Dana thought the kiss had been a mistake. Dana was straightening the apartment wondering what exactly she felt toward Monica. Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. Dana opened it and stepped aside to let Monica in. "Hi." 

Monica kept her hand in her pockets, feeling like a high-schooler. "Hi." 

"Please, sit down. I, um, I guess we need to talk." Monica opened her eyes wide and sat down next to Dana on the couch. 

"Dana..." 

"Monica, before you say anything, can I explain?" 

"Okay." 

"I, um, I had such a good time with you on Saturday. For the first time in forever I felt happy, normal. You made me forget about my problems for awhile. I, I don't really know why I kissed you, but I hope our friendship isn't ruined." She looked down at the couch and a short silence settled over the room. 

"Dana...would you look at me?" Dana looked up, slightly embarrassed. "I need to know something. Are you interested in me in any way outside friendship, or was that just a kiss between friends? I would understand." 

Dana took one of Monica's hands in her own. "To be honest, I don't know. I've never felt like this about anyone before, and I've never, uh, never..." 

"Dated a girl?" Monica finished. 

"Yeah...have you?" 

Now it was Monica's turn to blush. "Um, off and on...guys have usually been my thing, but sometimes..." She squeezed Dana's hand. "Dana, if you just wanted us to be friends, I would understand," She took a deep breath. "But, if you want me, I'm yours--I've been yours for awhile now." 

The ball was in her court. Dana closed her eyes. 'What do I want to do?' After a moment of thought she opened her eyes again. "Monic, I--I think I want you." She stroked Monica's hand with hers. "But I need to take this slow." 

Monica nodded. "I can do slow..." They sat there for a moment. "Dana, can I kiss you?" Dana nodded and held her breath as Monica's lips came in toward hers. At first it was soft, tender. Monica put one hand on Dana's shoulder and one of the side of her face. Dana mirrored this. When Dana's tongue came out and touched Monica's lips, they both moaned; the kiss deepened. They were forced to pull away after a few minutes to breathe. 

Monica smiled. "Was that okay?" 

Dana smiled back, running her fingers through Monica's dark hair. "That was wonderful, Monica." Then she stood up. Monica gave her a questioning look. "Let's go do something. It's a nice day. We can go for a walk, go the movies, go to the gym...anything. But let's just do something." 

Monica stood up next to Dana, squeezing her hands. "Sure, as long as we go together." 

Grabbing her keys, Dana ushered Monica out the door, feeling ready to face the world. 

**END**   
  


* * *

Author's Notes: Well...What do you think???? I'm having lots of fun writing Monica and Dana together, but I need feedback. Feedback is good...Listen to the sound of my voice...feedback is good... email me at 

I took liberties with the days of the week, I have no idea if William was taken away on a Friday, but in my story he was. Also, I have no clue how much Scully really weighs (or should weigh), I just took a wild guess...don't kill me please if you disagree! One last thing: thanks to all the people on the Reyes  & Scully Fanfic Association at Yahoo Groups. You've been wonderful in sending me lots of encouraging feedback! Keep it up! 

My Website address is http://www.angelfire.com/ms/xaccess 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tiffany


End file.
